marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gambit (film)
Gambit was an upcoming film that fell into development hell and would have been the fourteenth film in the X-Men franchise. After Disney purchased Fox, the film was removed from the release schedule and subsequently cancelled. Plot To be added Cast *Channing Tatum as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Léa Seydoux as Bella Donna Boudreaux *Lizzy Caplan as a to-be-confirmed character *To-be-confirmed actress as Candra Production History Prodcer Lauren Shuler Donner declared that Gambit is one of her favorite X-Men characters, and a film for him would be considered depending on the success of Wolverine.IESB Exclusive: Lauren Shuler Donner on the Future of Gambit and Deadpool It was announced by Donner that Channing Tatum will be portraying Gambit in both 2016's X-Men: Apocalypse and the stand alone solo film with Simon Kinberg producing.Lauren Shuler Donner confirms Channing Tatum Gambit castingChanning Tatum to Play Gambit in X-Men SpinoffSimon Kinberg on ‘X-Men: Days of Future Past,’ ‘The Fantastic Four’ Reboot, and Black Superheroes In October 2014, it was announced Gambit was moving forward and that a story treatment by Marvel comics writer Chris Claremont, as well as a screenplay by Josh Zetumer.Channing Tatum’s ‘X-Men’ Character ‘Gambit’ Spinoff Moving Forward In January 2015, it was reported that the film is scheduled for an October 7, 2016 release.Channing Tatum’s ‘Gambit’ Gets 2016 Release Date; ‘Fantastic Four’ Sequel Moves Up In June 2015, it was revealed that Doug Liman will be directing.Gambit exclusive: Rupert Wyatt to direct Channing Tatum's X-Men Film In August 2015, Tatum was confirmed to star and produce the film, with the opition for him to be involved in other X-Men films.Channing Tatum Closes His 'Gambit' Deal (Exclusive) In August 2016, Liman has reporting droped out as director of the film to work on Justice League Dark instead.'X-Men' Spinoff 'Gambit' Loses Its Director (Exclusive) On November 9, 2016, Kinberg announced to The Hollywood Reporter that they will start production after Tatum finished shooting Logan Lucky with a new filmmaker.Fox's X-Men Issues: Jennifer Lawrence Unsigned, 'Deadpool' Defections, 'Gambit' on Hold In December 2016, a rumor reports that Frank Darabont will re-write and direct the film.BIG RUMOR: Frank Darabont Might Be Directing and Rewriting ‘Gambit’ While at the Television Critics Association 2017 press tour promoting TV series Legion, Donner confirmed that Tatum is indeed still attached to star in the film.Gambit: Channing Tatum Still Attached To Starhttps://twitter.com/JarettSays/status/819626387178823680 In February 2017, Kinberg said the film is in development.X-Men Producer Simon Kinberg Provides Major Gambit Update In August 2017, Tatum has stated to Hey U Guys that the film is now being rewriting after the success of both Deadpool and Logan.Exclusive: Channing Tatum confirms his Gambit movie is being re-written following the success of Deadpool & Logan That same month, Deadline reports that Gore Verbinski is in talks to direct the film.Gore Verbinski To Direct ‘Gambit’ With Channing Tatum At FoxGore Verbinski in Talks to Direct Channing Tatum's 'X-Men' Spinoff 'Gambit' In January 2018, Deadline reports that Verbinski has left the film and the film is pushed for a June 7, 2019 released date.Gore Verbinski Pulls Off Of ‘Gambit’ Movie'X-Men' Shake-Up: 'Deadpool 2,' 'Gambit,' 'The New Mutants' Get New Dates (Exclusive) In May 2018, Kinberg stated that the final script had been completed, and production will begin in the third quarter of 2018.[https://variety.com/2018/film/news/simon-kinberg-gambit-channing-tatum-1202810555/ Producer Simon Kinberg Hopes to Start Filming Channing Tatum's Gambit This Summer] On September 20, 2018, it was announced that filming will start production February 15, 2019 before the Disney Merger is completed.RUMOR: Fox Won’t Let The ‘Gambit’ Movie Just Die And Could Shoot This February In New Orleans On March 14, 2019, it was stated by Rupert Wyatt that the rights were given to Disney and that he doesn't know what their plans are.http://collider.com/gambit-movie-details-rupert-wyatt/ Filming Filming was slated to begin in late October/November 2016 in New Orleans, Louisiana.‘Magic Mike XXL’ Writer On The Sequel, ‘Gambit,’ & ‘Ghostbusters’ Trivia *Channing Tatum auditioned for the role in X-Men: The Last Stand. He told Total Films in an interview that he has wanted to play the character since he was young. *Tatum said that he was reading up on speaking Cajun in 2014 in preparation for the film. *Chris Claremont, who co-created Gambit with Jim Lee wrote a story treatment for the film. *Taylor Kitsch wanted to reprise his role of Gambit, in which he was portrayed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but Fox wanted someone else to take over the role. Channing Tatum then was cast in the role. *The film's code name during filming was "Chess". *Bennett Miller, Darren Aronofsky, J.C. Chandor and Gareth Evans were offered to direct but passed on the film. *This will be Gambit's second film appearance after X-Men Origins: Wolverine. He was considered to appear in X-Men. *Before Léa Seydoux was cast as Bella Donna, Rebecca Ferguson and Abbey Lee were considered for the role. *Rupert Wyatt' was originally hired to direct the film, but dropped out due to schedule conflicts. *When Rupert Wyatt dropped out of the director's position, the short list of directors considered to replace him included: F. Gary Gray, Shane Black, Joe Cornish and Doug Liman. In the end, Liman was chosen to helm the film. Liman later dropped out of the film as well. *After starring in Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol and Spectre, Léa Seydoux will be the fifth multi-franchise actress to star in an X-Men movie. The first actress is Famke Janssen, the second is Halle Berry, the third is Jennifer Lawrence and the fourth is Gina Carano. *Lea Seydoux will be the third 'Bond' girl to portray an X-Men character, following Famke Janssen and Halle Berry. *Doug Liman left as the director of the film to work on Justice League Dark instead. *Anna Paquin who played Rogue in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past confirmed on twitter that she will not appear in the film. However, Paquin later clarified that what she meant was that she did not know whether or not the character would be in the film. Gallery Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Fox Marvel Comic-Con 2015.jpg Videos To be added References Category:X-Men Category:Earth-10005 Category:Cancelled films